The Journey of Chris
by XMindInTheMistX
Summary: New Chapter 1.16.06 Chris Revelation Fic.... Goth Demon after Chris & Wyatt.. 2 Mysterious young girls, set right after Sleepy Halliwell
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Written By: Drewfullerfanlife aka "Erin"

Beta Reader: shadowwhisper

Date: June 2nd, 2005 Revised: 6/15/05

Summary: Chris Story, dunno where the story will go

Starting off Information: Starts of at the end of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell when Chris secret is revealed. I wanted to try to show what could of happened after Phoebe dug him out and what could maybe go on from there….

The Journey of Chris

Chapter 1

Chris walked past the sisters at the P3 bar and continued towards the backroom known as his "room." The usual last night thoughts were swirling in his head as he made his way to the place he called home since he arrived in the past. He needed to stay focused on Wyatt, he knew that, but his family was getting to him. Chris hated lying and manipulating them all the time but he had to do it. What really got to him though was that his mom disliked, maybe even hated, him and that hurt more than anything. All he wanted to do was to save Wyatt and get back home but things were becoming so difficult. As his thoughts continued to run through his mind, he failed to notice Phoebe follow him into the back room.

"Chris?"

Turning around Chris quickly hides his surprise of hearing Phoebe and changes his expression to his well-worn mask; the same emotionless, careless, but determined expression he has worn since arriving to the past. After the few seconds, that it takes him to put on his mask he spits back, "What did you come to yell at me too?"

Looking sadly at him Phoebe answers, "No Chris I didn't."

Not expecting to hear that Chris gives an "oh" expression and waits to hear what his aunt might say next.

"Can I ask you a question, no tricks, games, or lies just the truth Chris?" Phoebe asks in a pleasant manner.

Chris takes a few moments to think on the question. He then nods in agreement while saying, "Ok."

Phoebe takes a deep breath to prepare her to not only ask but also be ready to hear the answer. Looking up into Chris' piercing green eyes she asks, "Chris, are you Wyatt's baby brother?"

_No, she did not just ask that, did she? I can't believe it, I must have heard wrong. This can't be happening, they can't know. I told her I would tell her the truth though. This is not good at all. _Chris' mind was racing as to what he was going to say. Biting his lip, he looks up at Phoebe feeling as if he is going to cry but he has to answer. Letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, he ruffles his soft brown hair a bit frustrated and tells Phoebe the truth, "Yeah, but only if I can get Leo and Piper back together in time."

Letting his words sink in Phoebe just stands there staring at Chris. _He's really my nephew. I can't believe it. Oh god the poor boy, we have been treating him like trash._

Phoebe notices Chris silently move over to the couch and sit down. He places his head in his hands with his shoulders now shaking lightly. No sounds are heard as he tries to hide his tears that are not only falling on the outside but inside as well.

She moves over to Chris and sits beside him but is unsure of what to do. This nephew thing is all too new to her. Granted, yes, she had another nephew but he is only a toddler. _How do you handle a 23-year-old neurotic nephew that has the weight of the world on his shoulders?_

Phoebe slides closer to him and can now hear his soft sniffles. Chris notices her presence but doesn't care anymore. He cannot handle these emotions anymore it's just too hard.

All of a sudden, Phoebe is overwhelmed with emotions. Startled by the strength of the foreign emotions she doesn't realize they are coming from Chris at first. She can't believe her nephew is feeling everything from anger, to love, hate, care, and even fear. Phoebe's eyes start to burn with unshed tears. Turning to Chris, she grabs his shoulders and turns him in order to embrace him. Chris faltered at first but unable to pull away from his caring aunt gives into the embrace.

"I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't want to lie. I didn't want to make you mad, any of you. It's all my fault. Leo is an elder now but he shouldn't be. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have done it," Chris began in overwhelming breaths. "I had to come back though. I have to save him. I'm so so sorry Aunt Phoebe. Mom hates me, Aunt Paige hates me and you probably hate me."

Chris finally breaks down allowing everything he had held in the past year to come out. He just couldn't hold it any longer.

Phoebe was astonished at how he had opened up to her so quickly when she was still trying to get over the shock of knowing Chris was her nephew. _I can do this, _Phoebe thought as she gently began to rub Chris' back and tell him soothing words.

"Shh…Chris it's ok. You did what you had to do. Nobody hates you. Your mother would be so proud of you. You're amazing. You're a brave young man and I'm happy to know you're my nephew." She says in whispers only meant to reach Chris' ears.

All Chris can do is smile at the words that spill from Phoebe. Someone is proud of him. Phoebe thinks he is amazing. Chris can't believe the words he heard. He looks up at Phoebe through his glistening tears and gives a shy smile. The soft word "thanks" falls from his lips.

Phoebe smiles when she sees the young half-breed's first smile in months. Her manners kick in and she replies, "You're very welcome," to her new nephew.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry." Chris says quickly getting up and wiping his face, embarrassed at his breakdown.

"Why so soon? Do you have to leave now Chris? This is such new news to me. What do I say to Paige and Piper?"

Chris turns sharply to Phoebe. "You can't tell mom, she isn't pregnant with me yet. Please Aunt Phoebe, try to stay quiet for a little while. I know you well enough to know you'll blow it sooner or later but please stay quiet for now."

Phoebe laughs he did know her well. "What about Paige?"

"Uh, tell her when the time is right I guess." With a sigh Chris says, "I still can't believe you know."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us and we didn't see it." Phoebe says back.

"Don't sweat it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to interfere with everything. I have a mission. As for you not seeing it, you all were just too focused on kicking my ass and keeping me away from Wyatt because you thought I was a threat."

Phoebe's smile slips from her face as she remembers all the trash they had said and done to their nephew.

Seeing his aunt sad and knowing what is probably running through her head Chris shrugs while saying, "Don't worry about it Aunt Phoebe I'm used to it but I gotta go I may have a lead."

"That turns Wyatt evil yeah yeah I know just get going now will ya?" Phoebe waves her hand up in the air telling him to leave.

Chris smirks and orbs out.

End of Chapter 1

Drewfullerfanlife

Aka "Erin"

TBC? Should I continue yes, no? Please review. No flames please! This is my third story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Written By: Drewfullerfanlife aka "Erin"

Beta Reader: Shadowwhisper

Date: June 9th, 2005 Revised: 6/15/05

Author Notes:

Wow, thanks much for the reviews! That's the most I've gotten for any of my stories. Maybe I'm improving? Lol. Well, as for the questioning on a plot. I have no clue where this story is going lol. I'm just going where my little mind takes me. I'll try my best to keep up the writing though between school finals & regents and my horse shows it will be hard to juggle. But please R & R it will keep me going!

P.S. This chapter has quite a bit of swearing in it.

Previously

Seeing his aunt sad and knowing what is probably running through her head Chris shrugs while saying, "Don't worry about it Aunt Phoebe I'm used to it but I gotta go I may have a lead." 

"That turns Wyatt evil yeah yeah I know just get going now will ya? Phoebe waves her hand up in the air telling him to leave.

Chris smirks and orbs out.

Chapter 2

As Chris' glistening blue orbs leave the backroom, Phoebe hears the door open.

"What's going on?" Piper questions while walking into the room.

Phoebe's face lights up about to spit out all this new information to Piper then realizes she promised Chris and tightens her smile to prevent herself from blabbing the secret.

"Oh nothing at all Piper I just had a chat with Chris. Yeah um he's gone now."

"Yes, I can see that Phoebe. What are you hiding?" Piper asks curious as to why her sister was acting so strange.

"Me? Oh nothing I'm not hiding anything. I was just talking to Chris and then he went to catch a lead." Phoebe replies while walking backwards towards the exit of the back room.

Piper says, "Sure," as they exit the office towards the bar.

"Hey Paige!" Phoebe cheerfully waves at her sister sitting at the bar with a drink.

Paige gives a confused and odd look at Phoebe then turns to Piper for an explanation.

"Don't ask me," Piper says throwing her hands up, "she was talking with Chris and then she started acting all weird and perky."

Paige nods and turns to Phoebe. "So what are you hiding?" Paige knows her sister all to well.

Phoebe looks astonished. "What's with you people? My god, I'm not hiding anything so quit asking! Oh, oh waiter can I get a drink."

"Why sure Ms. Halliwell." The waiter says with a smirk.

"Thanks." Phoebe mumbles.

Paige and Piper look at Phoebe with questionable glares then shrug it off for the moment and continue chatting away.

Chris quietly orbs into a dark lair in the Underworld. Noticing there are demons talking near him he quickly moves behind a large rock nearby to listen.

"The child is so powerful we have to get him on our side. With him on our side we will be unstoppable," the Goth Demon, dressed in a black coat with dark features; ugly black lips, eyes and spikes on his head, growls.

"Ye…Ye…Yessss Master," says the quiet demon in the corner trying to pronounce the words that were sliding off his evil split tongue, which slithered like a snake.

"He is surrounded by those damn Charmed Ones though. We have to get them away from the child somehow." The words of the Goth Demon are spoken more to himself than the other demon.

"Yes master, the child is powerful but he is also good. If we don't get him on our side then he will be unstoppable. How do you plan to get him away from the witches anyway?"

"Yes you idiot I know he would will be an unstoppable force of good but I have heard rumors that there is also a young Whitelighter from the future here. I've heard that he is here to stop this child from becoming evil. This means he doesn't turn out to be good and we have the upper hand. We can take this child on." The Goth Demon is more confident than ever now.

Hearing that the demon has heard of him Chris gasps, he didn't think anyone knew he was here or what his mission was.

"Oh, that's very true master but the Whitelighter is trying to prevent this from happening right? So shouldn't we dispose of him?" asks the unmistakably stupid demon still standing in the corner.

"Yes, Zack we will get rid of him then get that bratty little twice blessed child." The Goth Demon can't help but to smirk as he says, "We will get them both."

Waiting to hear more of the demons' plans Chris grunts annoyed when hears Leo calling him. "Great," he mumbles while orbing out.

A bright flicker of lights makes the darkness of the cave glow. Noticing these strange lights the demons both turn around in time to see the lights fade out and disappear.

_Why on earth would there be bright light in this dark cave_, thought the Goth Demon.

Zack staggers over to where the lights had been and sniffs the rigid air.

"What is it?"

"Whitelighter, my master. " Zack responds and his master nods.

Bright lights fill the air as Chris' body forms standing next to Leo on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"What do you want?" Chris asks anxiously

Leo still angry retorts, "What's your hurry?"

Trying to explain Chris says, "I was following a lead in the underworld on Wyatt."

"What, you're still in the underworld? What do you want with my son Chris? What demons are you working with now?" Leo yells at Chris.

Chris shocked at Leo's outburst, "What? I thought we've been through this before Leo. I'm not evil."

"How do we know that?" Leo asks questioningly.

Chris quite angered now responds, "Look, I'm sick of all this bull shit. I came here to stop Wyatt from turning evil and goddamn it I'm going to do it. I'm not going to have you or the stubborn sisters nagging me. I came from the future for one reason only, to save Wyatt. If I don't then the world is going to go to hell, again. I'm not evil ok. I'm not! That's far from anything I would be able to handle." Chris throws up the hands that he wishes he could strangle Leo with for emphasis as he says, "Ugh you all just piss me off sometimes."

_Whoa_, Leo thought. "Chris, I wasn't trying to be that harsh. Wyatt's my son and I'm trying to protect him. But you need to stop lying and hiding stuff from us."

Chris sighs and runs his hand through his thick brown hair. "I know Leo and I'm sorry, really I am. You just need to know I have good intentions for your son and it's not that I don't want to tell you about the future it's that I can't. You out of all people know that saying too much can mess up everything."

Leo nods, "Your right I do know. Just please Chris stay out of trouble." Right before he orbs out he leaves Chris with one last comment, "I'll still be watching you."

"Ugh, bastard! Why can't you just trust me?" Chris screams. Unable to control the fury of emotions that are running through him he punches his fist into a side bar on the bridge. Above the buzz of traffic below him, a loud crack is heard and all of a sudden, Chris feels sharp pains in his knuckles. "God damn it!" he yells grasping his right hand seeing blood trickling from his now broken knuckles. With no reason to stay, Chris orbs out.

End of Chapter

Drewfullerfanlife

Aka "Erin"

Wow, I'm surprised I wrote so much! And again thanks for the reviews. I have some cute idea's my friend gave me for the next chapter. If your still interested in this story please let me know. It's my second story I've written that is not a (one-shot). Oh and the knuckle part I kinda got from "Vampire Clan" in real life Drew was playing a scene in it where he punches a wall, and unintentionally he actually broke his knuckles. Went well with the scene but man that probably had to hurt!

Please R&R no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Written By: Drewfullerfanlife aka "Erin"

Beta Reader: shadowwhisper

Date: June 11th, 2005 Revised: 6/15/05

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews once again. Some quotes/scenes are taken from season 6 Charmed episodes. Here is chapter three, sorry if I tedn to write slowly I honestly don't know where I'm going with the story so if there are ideas out their let me know!

Chapter 3

Scene: Manor Kitchen 1 Week Later

Phoebe is sitting at the kitchen table eating a bagel with cream cheese when Chris orbs in.

Phoebe turns to see Chris's green eyes scanning the kitchen "Don't worry Chris Piper is at P3"

Chris exhales with a sigh of relief not realizing he had been holding his breath. He walks over to where Phoebe is and sits at the table.

"So, where have you been since you dropped your little bomb?" Phoebe says with a smirk as she takes a bite of her bagel.

Chris glares at Phoebe. "I didn't drop any bomb Phoebe, you figured me out remember and blew my cover."

"Yeah, Yeah" Phoebe remarks back at Chris's sarcasm "Where have you been all this week?" she questions

"Heh, where else?" Chris says with a shrug "Looking for a lead in the underworld."

Phoebe nods in agreement.

"That's not why I came here though Phoebe." Chris says trying to stay on track

"Oh?" Phoebe says suprised "What is it?"

Chris bows his head afraid to look into Phoebe's eyes at the moment and explains. "I've been so focused on Wyatt and demons and everything I totally forgot about myself."

Phoebe nods "I know hun you look like shit."

Phoebe hears a slight chuckle out of Chris and smiles glad to hear it.

Looking up at Phoebe Chris responds. "I seperated my parents Phoebe, they aren't suppose to separate yet." He sighs "I'm not born yet."

Phoebe sits their for a moment thinking for a moment the snaps back. "Chris! What were you thinking? Seperating your parents! You could erase your existence."

Fear glistens in Chris's bright green orbs. "I know Aunt Phoebe I know, that's why I've come to you I need your help to get my parents back together. If they don't screw I'm screwed."

Phoebe rubs her temples. "No way Chris. You got into this mess get yourself out of it."

Frustrated Chris gets up knocking his chair back. "Come on Aunt Phoebe! You can help complete strangers with all of them letters. Why not family ?"

Chris's words sink into Phoebe and she nods. "Alright Chris but this all has to be on my terms."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chris says with his hands clasped together in a pleading sign.

"Hungry?" Phoebe ask Chris pushing over the other half of her bagel to him.

"Yeah actually I am thanks."

"Can you grab me a glass of water first please." Phoebe ask politely

"Sure" As he moves over and fills a tall glass with tap water and brings it to her and sits down with her grabbing the bagel.

A few minutes pass and Paige walks the room still not entirely awake. "I had the craziest dream last night." She remarks

"About what?" Phoebe asks curious

"Well, just picture this I had a dream that Chris over there was Piper and Leo's son. Wyatt's little brother can you believe that?" Paige says in histerics

At the same moment in time Chris was bringing his bagel up to bite a piece of his bagel when he freezes. Phoebe was drinking her glass of water when the news came to her ears she started to choke on her water and spat it back out.

"What?" Paige ask confused. She turns to see Chris frozen in thought bagel still in hand.

"Chris?" Paige ask "What's wrong, what did I say?" she turns to Phoebe "Phoebe?" she questions

"Uh Paige, that dream you had you know with Chris and all." Phoebe stammers

"Yeah, isn't it funny." Paige ask

"Would you think it's funny if your aunt thinks it's hilarious that you could possibly be the son of Piper and Leo and Wyatt's little brother? Frankly I don't. I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe I have to go" he orbs out

"What just happened?" Paige asks then it clicks 'Aunt Phoebe? No! It can't be my dream was real?' she looks up at Phoebe

"Chris is our nephew?" Paige questions

Phoebe nods at Paige's questions and goes to grab some paper towels to pick up her mess.

"Oh dear. I didn't know" Paige says

"It's ok Paige really. He will get over it." Phoebe responds

"You knew?" Paige questions

Phoebe bites her lip and nods

"How long?" ask Paige

"For about a week, I had a premonition of Chris in the future." Phoebe shrugs and walks away with her now damp towel to throw it in the trash.

"Oh" is all Paige can say

"Yeah big news huh?" Phoebe says but Paige doesn't respond still in shock.

"We have bigger problems with Chris though Paige. He seperated his parents when they are not suppose to be getting divorced yet. He is risking his existence we have to help him." Phoebe remarks

Paige stands their for a few moments letting the words sink in then looks up. "Oh my god! Chris hasn't been concieved yet is it getting close or something?"

"To the way Chris was telling me things and how he's acting I believe it's getting very close we have to help save our nephew."

Paige sighs then says "Can't we get at least one damn break and not always having to be saving a nephew's ass."

Phoebe laughs "No, seems to come with the territory."

"Yeah, well let's get working on a plan to help Chris shall we? We have to do something!" Paige exclaims

Phoebe nods in agreement as the girls get to work thinking of ideas on helping Chris.

End of Chapter 3

Thanks,

Erin

Aka

Drewfullerfanlife


	4. Chapter 4

Written By: DrewFullerFanLife & Pinky Barbie

Date: 2006-01-16

A/N: Well Pinky Barbie has offered to help me write this story, let's see if it will be continued sha'll we?.. Erin

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, in the underworld the Goth demon was hatching a plan to distract the Charmed ones. So he could then get to Chris. But what they didn't know was that Chris was there listening to all of it, his head was racing with everything he had heard not knowing what to make of it either he went back to the manor and prepared for them to strike or he could take them right here and now but there were too many of them there was no way he could do anything without getting hurt.

Chris quietly walked around a corner and orbed out back to the manor where Phoebe and Paige were waiting for him to tell him all about the ideas they had for how he could be conceived.

"Where have you been", Phoebe asked with concern.

"The underworld" he said shrugging off her worried glance.

"I'm so sorry about before Chris. I never meant to hurt you it just never clicked about the fact you are in fact Leo and Pipers son", Paige spoke after a moment's silence

"Don't worry about it Paige. It's something I'm very used to. In the future and in the past." he said with absolutely no emotion in his voice and in a very bitter tone, which scared Phoebe and Paige.

"Okay let's get down to business, I was thinking maybe a love potion and then we could slip it into their dinners?" Paige suggested trying to change the subject.

"Um, how the hell is that going to work seeing as Leo is never here to eat?" Chris asked her, kind of baffled at the thought of a love potion but knowing this was a discussion on his very existence.

"Okay then mister got any better ideas?" Paige shot back at the young witch/white lighter.

"Well I wouldn't be asking for your help if I already knew of something now would I Einstein" he retorted

"Okay, okay children back to the matter on hand. Which is getting Piper and Leo into some action"

"Ew, you did not need to describe the matters of my parents in bed together like that", Chris shuddered

Phoebe shrugged

"So what we going to do?" Paige asked looking up from the Book of Shadows

"What's who going to do", Piper asked walking in the attic with Wyatt

"Err, what Chris is going to do with his new lead", Phoebe said a little to fast

"Yeah Chris's new lead", Paige backed her up

"Okay and why don't I believe that?" Piper asked scanning each of the other three's faces.

Remembering about the Goth demon Chris said, "I got to check up on something I'll be back later" before he orbed out.

"What is up with him he annoys the crap out of me!" Piper said looking at her shocked sisters, "what… what did I say"

Before either of them could say anything the portal opened and two very young brown haired, green-eyed girls came flying out and crashed against the bookshelf!

"Ouch" mumbled the younger looking girl as she placed the palm of her hand on the back of her head. The older girl looked up dazed and asked the other "Where are we."

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe looked at the young girls. They looked about the ages of eight and nine and looked very dazed and confused. Piper spoke up, "Your in my home is where you are."

The older of the girls looked up a Piper and her eyes grew wide. She turns and whispered to the other. "Do you think it's her from daddy's pictures?"

TBC………

What do you propose should we continue? I know this has not been updated in forever but with two heads thinking up ideas it's an improvement.


End file.
